


Eggshell Blue

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Sheena has a surprise for Pearl.
Relationships: Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Eggshell Blue

Earlier in the day Sheena had called Pearl and said to wait on the beach.

Pearl sat cross-legged on the beach and let the sand fall from her fist like a sieve. She watched the grains make a little pile and she thought of an hourglass counting down the time. She counted each grain as a second and listened to the gentle waves of the ocean.

She was lost in wondering whether the waves of the ocean, gentle and furious and still, could be a metaphor for life on Earth when she heard Sheena’s voice.

She turned and her eyes widened with wonder.

Pearl recognized the pink right away. But Sheena’s hair now had a pretty eggshell blue mixed in with the pink.

Sheena sat down beside Pearl and had a smile on her face.

“You like it?” Sheena asked as she ran a hand through her newly dyed hair.

“Yes,” Pearl said immediately, and she added, “Truthfully it reminds me of how a dear friend of mine used to look.”

Sheena tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Great minds think alike.”

“Yes! But it didn’t quite look like this.”

Pearl couldn’t help but continue to stare. She seemed to catch herself and averted her gaze.

“My, that was rude of me.”

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Sheena shake her head. When Pearl turned to look again Sheena kissed her cheek.

“Ah, that’s blue too,” Sheena said as a blush warmed Pearl’s face.


End file.
